Their story
by Kelsbury
Summary: Rose. A Weasley. Scorpius. A Malfoy. They fell in love. This is their story.
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter_

**Their Story**

**Chapter 1**

Rose watched as the figures of her family disappeared into the distance before the scarlet train turned the corner and they were completely gone from her view.

"Come on Al, let's find somewhere to sit, coming James?"

"No thanks, Rosie-Posie-"

Rose hit him at this point; the only person who got away with calling her Rosie was her father.

"Tut Tut little cousin - what would your mother say if she saw you hit me like that?"

In response, she hit him again.

"Okay! I get your point! I've just spied Roxanne and Fred. See you at the sorting!" And with that he sped off, knocking other first years over as if they were bowling pins, and he was a dramatically thrown bowling ball.

"Come on!" Rose whined, pulling on Albus's unresponsive arm, as he still stared out the window as if he could still see his mum, dad and little sister.

"Al!" She gave him one big tug on his arm and his emerald green eyes locked on her sea blue ones and he snapped out the trance that he was in.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." He grinned, grabbing his trunk and leading the way down the corridor. Rose huffed and blew a stray lock of curly red hair that had fallen in front of her before following her cousin down the rapidly filling corridor.

"This is the last compartment. Everywhere else is full." Albus said as he slid the compartment door open. From her position behind him, she could only see a platinum blonde head before Al said, "Mind if we sit here?"

"Help yourself."

"Thanks." Al pulled his trunk through the door and tried to get it on the top rack but he struggled.

"Here, let me help you." Another set of hands grabbed the other side and together, they lifted the heavy trunk onto the rack before both boys turned to Rose, ready to retrieve her trunk.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Scorpius."

"Malfoy?"

"Unfortunately."

This was the boy that her dad had told her to watch out for. This was the boy that her dad told her to beat in every test. Rose got the impression that this year was going to be a lot better than she imagined.


	2. Their Sorting

Chapter 2 

Rose's eyes lit up as soon as she walked into the Great Hall, she was surrounded by gasps of amazement and astonishment. Rose and Albus knew what to expect, after all they did have a small army of cousins.

The first years gathered in front of a rickety stool and out of the corner of her eye she could see James, Roxanne (they were in the same year, 2nd year) and Fred (2 years older, 4th year), at the Gryffindor table and they were talking quietly amongst themselves. James glanced up, saw her looking and gave her the thumbs up.

She smiled lightly and turned to face Al, who suddenly looked very pale.

Neville (Professor Longbottom) stood up at the front and clapped his hands together, getting everyone s attention.

"Welcome First years! I hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts. Now, to make this simple, I'm going to call your name out and you'll come up here, sit on this stool-- which really does need fixing, why we don't use magic I'll never know-- and put this hat on your head. Easy, huh?" Neville (professor Longbottom!) winked and grinned before unrolling a very long roll of parchment and read the first name:

"Abbel, Esther," A freakishly tall girl with long black hair slowly made her way to the stool and Ne--professor Longbottom placed it on her head, where it slipped down to hide her eyes. After about a minute the hat made it's choice.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on Rose's Left burst into applause and Esther jumped off the stool and hurridley made her way over.

After about ten minutes, Rose was becoming very bored and they weren't even into the M's yet.

"Lurent, Jasmine," This girl was freakishly small with the curliest ringlets that Rose had ever seen. They were like springs and she had strange eyes…were they yellow? The curls had kept the hat from falling down her face which made some people chuckle.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Slytherin table cheered. Whoo.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

The hall went deathly silent and every eye was on Scorpius as he moved foreword. Rose stifled a yawn. She wasn't being rude, she just had a very small attention span.

The hat was still making its decision 10 minutes later and Rose was getting fidgety. Her mind began to drift, thinking of what she would do when she got a house. Eat seemed to be the best choice. She was starving. What would she eat? Maybe some mashed potatoes, see if they're as good as her mums. Mum. She missed her mum already and it hadn't even been a day yet, what is she gonna do for 3 whole months? Oh God, they're gonna miss her birthday. They're gonna miss her 12th birthday in November coz she'll be here and they'll be there and ---

"SLYTHERIN!"

---what about Hugo? What would he do without her…what?

Rose came out of her trance to see Scorpius move along to the far left were the Slytherin table was. Bummer. Wonder if we'll still be friends.

After about 6 people (one guy was really cute!) it was Albus's turn.

Al was visibly shaking as he moved to the stool and moved very slowly, as if it could prolong the inevitable.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rose's mouth dropped open in surprise, the hat had hardly touched his head!

Al made his way to the Slytherin table which was cheering extremely loudly. Two people seemed to be chanting 'We Got Potter!' But that might be her making that up, she remembers her Uncle George saying that he and his brother sang that when uncle Harry was sorted into Gryffindor

Great. Now her only source of entertainment was gone and they was ages to go till her name! Why did her last name start with 'W'. Why?

Blah, Blah, Blah! Bored, Bored, Bored!

"Weasley, Rose,"

"Finally!" She exclaimed. Nevil--Professor Longbottom stared at her and laughed. He laughed his head off.

"Well, I think we know were your going Rosie. Hop up."

She sat down on the stool and felt the hat go over her head before everything went black and she heard a tiny voice in her head.

"_Ah, a Weasley. Even better, a red-haired Weasley. Haven't had one of those in a while._

_Your brave, that's for certain, but you have your mother's brains. So Ravenclaw would be good. But from what I can see you have a short attention span…are you listening?"_

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am." It was strange talking to a hat she decided. Especially in your head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	3. Maybe one day

Chapter 3

Scorpius smirked when he saw Rose was sitting in her normal place at the library, surrounded by tomes of books, the fifteen year old had a quill between her teeth and one in her furiously curly red hair. She was a vision.

_Wait…what?_

Scorpius shook his hand and sauntered over to her table, plopping himself down in the chair opposite her. She didn't even look up.

Scorpius huffed loudly. She still didn't look up. So he did it again.

"What?" She asked, scratching off and answer with a quill and placing _that _one in her hair as well. She looked ridiculous.

"Ester." Was his simple reply, referring to a Hufflepuff in their year.

"What's she given to you now?" her delicately shaped red eyebrows rose in questioning and she slowly closed a book she was reading.

"About a million boxes of chocolates." He grunted, pulling one of said boxes out of his bag and throwing it on the table.

"Oooh, Belgium chocolates!" She exclaimed, automatically reaching for them, but drew her hand back.

"You can have them, I don't want them." She smiled and opened them, taking a bite of a sea horse shaped one.

She grinned and reached into her hair to pull out the quill she placed there earlier. She had a look of confusion on her face and blinked stupidly at the quill she'd just pulled out her hair…it was the wrong quill.

Scorpius laughed and reached out to take the right quill out of her hair. As he did this, the back of his hand touched her cheek and there was this…electric surge.

Rose froze and there eyes locked. Blue on Grey.

"Than-Thank you." Rose spluttered, taking the quill from Scorpius.

Scorpius frowned.

"Are you ok?" The back of his fingers trailed across her cheek and he pushed back tendrils of curly red hair behind her ear.

"Ye-yes."

"You don't look it." On the inside, Scorpius smirked. He knew there was nothing wring with her, despite the fact that her face was flushed, her breathing was slightly uneven and she wasn't making eye contact anymore.

"Anyways, I'll see you around." He winked, before standing and walking towards the door of the library. As he reached the exit he threw a look over his shoulder. His perfected; _I WILL see you again soon. You can count on it. _look.

She wasn't looking at him. Scorpius froze and he followed the direction that her eyes were pointing in. And he was utterly gob smacked.

Adrian. The bloody Ravenclaw quidditch captain who Rose had deemed 'cute' a couple of weeks ago. No way in hell.

Adrian caught sight of her looking and smiled before picking up his books and joining her at their table.

Oh Bloody Hell. Scorpius wanted to rip his lungs out!

**Hmm, I wonder why. You don't possibly…like her do you?**

_She's my best friend. Of course I like her_

_***sigh* I mean **_**like **_**her.**_

_What? No! I just want to protect her, she's like a sister to me. _

_**Yeah, Scorpius, just keep telling yourself that.**_

_She's my best friends cousin!_

_**Your point?**_

_My family wouldn't be happy. In fact, they'd down right kill me. Not to mention what hers would do._

_**So? Its not about your family or her family. Its about you and her. For a second, forget that you're a Malfoy and she's a Weasley and act on your feelings!**_

Scorpius looked sadly at the scene before him. Adrian and Rose were laughing and chatting. The looked good together.

_Maybe one day._

A/N: Just so you know, that was Scorpius having an argument in his head. I do it frequently and sometimes I'll express my views out loud…

Kelly xxx


	4. Never had The Moment

A/N: **Oh, My God! Im so so so so sorry I havent updated in a few months, but my comp broke (I spilt some J20 on it...Oops) and then I had to revise for my GCSEs (Which are so not fun) and the stupid apostraphe doesnt work. **

Chapter 4

"Oh, Lily. You must know what the moment is." Rose sighed in frustration. For a boy smitten girl, Lily was realy quite clueless.

"The Moment? Are you sure that your not making that up?" Lily asked, filing her perfectly painted nails.

"No, Lily. The moment. You look into his eyes and you get lost, you lose all sense of time and fireworks go off and church bells toll in the background and drowns out everything and its just you and him standing there and time stops and your breath hitches and..."

"Rose," Lilys shrill voice stopped Rose from rambling any further. "There isnt a Church in Hogwarts."

Rose blinked at Lily. How this girl was passing her studies, Rose had no idea.

Lily continued filing her nails, before rubbing them on the lapel of her jacket, and then she held her hand out inspecting her fingernails.

Rose sighed and looked at her Charms Homework, which was due in tomorrow, but she couldnt concentrate. The words all meshed in together and turned into blurs and seemed to wiggle across the page like caterpillars.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to make the words form, but it just wasnt happening.

"Rose, dont you have a date with Adrian?"

Adrian...Damn it!

Rose jumped up and ran to the entrance of the dormitary, throwing a bye towards Lily over her shoulder and breezing past James who looked bewildered as Rose flew by.

She was supposed to meet Adrian in the entrance hall at 5:00pm so they could eat dinner in the kitchen. It was romantic, or so Adrian said.

And she was so late.

She made it to the entrance hall at 5:30pm. Adrian was not going to be very happy.

But he just smiled when he saw her and Rose felt her heart swell a little.

Theyd been going out for about 5 months and everyday Rose was with him she felt her heart swell a little more and her affection for him grow. She was sure he was the one.

After all, he was her first kiss. That counted for something right?

"Heya, sweetheart." Adrian said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. "Ready for dinner?"

"Deffinatley," Rose answered, leaning into his chest a little. She could hear people chattering as they made their way to the main hall to eat their dinner and, out of the cornor of her eye, she was sure that she saw someone. Someone with platinum blonde hair perhaps?

But, when she looked, no one was there.

*****

"So, did you enjoy that?" Adrian asked her as they made their way to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He was holding her hand and rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on her hand.

"Yes, I did." And Rose was telling the truth. She had loved their little dinner, though she was sure that her mother would be furious if she found out that she let the House Elves make a totally different dinner to the one that was going on in the great hall.

She just wouldnt tell her.

"You know, your cousins are quite protective of you." Adrian said, passivley.

"Yeah, well, were family. We stick together." Rose felt the need to defend her family. Family was something treasured in the Weasleys (And, by extention, Potter) households.

"Yes...Very protective indeed..." He looked into the distance, his expression glazing over slightly. He was thinking. Probably about Quidditch.

"Rose, I like you. A lot. Your great. But..."

Rose stopped cold. "But what?"

"I dont think that this is gonna work."

Rose ripped her hand from Adrians grasp and backed up.

"Why the hell not? From where ive standing its been going perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, Rose. For you. Its just not working out for me. Im sor..."

"You say sorry, so help me God, Ill kick your ass."

Adrian shrugged, raising his hands in helplessness, unsure of what to do next. "I am."

"Sorry..." Rose whispered the word under her breath and gave a short, humourless laugh. She was shocked to see that her eyes had welled up.

"I really really really am."

"Sorry..." She repeated and a few tears fell. Adrian stepped foreward.

"Dont touch me!" Rose backed up into the cornor. "Dont you dare touch me," And she fell to the ground, sliding down the wall till she was sat, her knees drawn up to her chest, protecting herself.

"Ill see you around Rose." And Adrian left. Just left.

Rose Weasley had never had The Moment.

And it seems as if she never would.


	5. Finally

Rose.

Scorpius sighed, thinking about the Gryffindor beauty. She was sat by the Black Lake, resting against the beech tree, her red hair whipping about her heart shaped face. She was huddled in her cloak againt the cold.

She was devistated about Adrian, Scorpius knew that, but he broke up with her _weeks_ ago.

"Hey, Rose." Rose didnt make a move, gave no indication that she had heard him.

Scorpius sat down next to her, blowing into his hands and rubbing them together, trying to create some heat. His hands felt like icicles.

"So..." He was at a loss at what to say. What do you say to someone who had been dumped?

"Why?" Scorpius blinked at Roses question. Why what? "Why me?" She was still looking out at the Black Lake, but her eyes had glazed over with unshed tears.

"I dont know, Rosie." Scorpius whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder. "But, what I do know is that hes a jerk Rose. Forget about him."

"How? For five months he led me to belive that something was there...But it isnt. He used me, Ive seen him with the other girls...I wasnt enough, was I?"

"Hey, dont say that."

"I was nothing to him, a nobody...Will I be good enough for somebody? What If im not?"

_You are. _Scorpius wanted to say. He wanted to shout from the rooftops, she was good enough for someone. For him.

But thats not what he said. "You will be Rose, mark my words you will be." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. She turned her head and buried it in her chest, her hand coming up to grasp at his robes. His other hand threaded through her red locks and he spoke soothingly to her, waiting for the inevitable breakdown.

He didnt have to wait long. Soon her small body shook with sobs and Scorpius could feel his shoulder getting wetter. He hust held her tighter, rested his cheek on top of her head and rocked them slightly.

His heart broke right along with hers.

Eventually Rose stopped crying, but made no move to move from Scorpius grip. Here she felt safe and nothing could hurt her.

Scorpius would protect her.

They stayed that way for a while, just sat, leaning on each other. Then Rose moved her head slightly to look into his eyes.

And then the world zoned out and it was just them, them and no one else and then his lips where on hers and fireworks went off and church bells rang.

She resonded, moving her lips in sync with his and her hand slid up his chest to his heart, while the other cupped his jaw.

His tongue licked her lower lip, begging for entrace and she accepted, opening her mouth to let him in. His tongue snaked in and slid against her own. She moaned and grasped him tighter.

He pushed her backwards till she was on the floor, her red hair surrounding her and Scorpius hanging over her, leaning his weight on his arms and still kissing her. Their breathing was getting heavier and their chests heaved. Scorpius broke the kiss only to rain down kiss after kiss on her lips. She could hear him mutterng between the frantic kisses, it sounded suspiciously like "Finally". She smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

He was right. It had taken them five years, but they were finally there.

And Rose was going to make sure this lasted.

She had just got her perfect moment. And it was with Scorpius Malfoy.

Whod have thought it?

"Scorpius." She said between the kisses. He grunted in response, moving his lips from hers and connecting with her jaw line making their way down to her neck. "Dont call me Rosie." She said before grapping him and pulling him up to her mouth, ready to give him a deep passionate kiss which he reponded to with enthusiasm.

They would make this work, no matter what their families said or did, they would deal with them.

_And_, Rose thought, accepting kiss after kiss from Scorpius, _Hes a much better kisser then Adrian._

A/N: Yeah! Theyre together now. Whoop!

Ill update soon xxx


	6. The final Stand

Chapter 6

Rose and Scorpius were sat, leaning against the Beech tree, Scorpius had his arm around Rose and she was huddled into his side.

"God, I've wanted this since Third year," Scorpius whispered, bending his head down to kiss her already thoroughly kissed cupid bow shaped lips.

"Really?" Rose asked, backing away from Scorpius kisses to look him in the eye.

"Well, yeah." He shifted uncomfortably, moving his gaze from hers.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked, totally bewildered.

Scorpius looked very uncomfortable, his jaw had tightened and so had the arm draped over her shoulders. Rose had the feeling that she had just stepped into a land mine field, and one wrong step would cause it to explode.

"Scorp?"

"Why didn't you?" he hit back, removing his arm.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, folding her arms in a defiant pose.

"You obviously like me, yeah? Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back."

…Damn him.

"I was with Adrian. It wouldn't have been fair on him."

"So you paraded him in front of me? Rose, what is wrong with you?" He asked, standing up and striding towards the castle just as a light drizzle started to fall.

Rose was left there looking absolutely confused and bewildered about what had just happened between them.

_So much for making this work. _

_Damn it, Rosie! _Scorpius thought, kicking at all the dead leaves in his way. _Why did I do that? _

Scorpius now felt like kicking himself as he replayed the conversation in his head. She had only asked a simple question and he blew up in her face, accusing her of using Adrian to make him jealous, which he knows she didn't do at all. God, he was being so stupid!

"Malfoy!" The name cut through him like a knife, she hadn't called him that since First year when he threw her into the lake. He turned and saw her red hair bouncing along behind her and she ran to him, the now fast falling rain making it difficult to see anything else. "What is your problem?" She screamed at him, coming up close and personal.

"You!" he replied with the same tone of venom. _No, Rosie, it's not true, don't listen, don't do it!_

"My, God! Do you know how pathetic you are right now?"

_Yes, I'm totally aware,__ I__'m a jerk, I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me… _

"I'm pathetic? Hey, I didn't go out with some loser just too…"

He was cut off when Rose grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him into a ferocious kiss. The rain was pelting down on them and they were getting thoroughly soaked, but neither seemed to care. Scorpius wound one hand around her waist, pulling her to him while the other cradled the back of her head, feeling her red, rain soaked locks slipping through his fingers.

He lifted her up and linked his arms together behind her back, holding her securely to him as he walked towards the entrance of the castle. Once they reached the stone steps he let her slide down his body before he broke the kiss.

"Annoy me." He finished, bewildered, looking down on her.

She pulled away from him and started to walk away, wiping the sleeves of her robes on her face as she went.

"Wait, were are you going?" He asked after her, running to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around so that she faced him. "Not even a good night?"

"Do you wanna make this work?" She asked him.

"Of course I do, Rosie, I love you." It went silent, so silent that it would have unnerved the dead.

"No, you don't mean that." She was shaking her head slightly.

"Yes, I actually do." He responded, pulling her closer to him.

"Then you have to stop drawing up all these wrong conclusions, and please stop going of the rails. I wanna be with you, and I want to make this work, but dude, it's a two way street. You have to put the effort in to." She told him, pushing his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I will. I swear." He whispered, leaning his head down to meet hers.

"Cause next time you walk away, I might not come running for you." Before their lips met again.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing with my sister?!"

A/N: Right, its finished! God, it feels so weird to be done now…

Thanks for reading my story!

Kelly xxx


	7. Epilogue

_Their Story _

_Epilogue_

_11__th__ August 2040_

_Today is mine and Scorpius' tenth wedding anniversary! It feels like yesterday when I walked down that aisle, seeing him at the end like a light at the end of the tunnel. He looked so handsome in his black dress robes; his grey eyes, platinum blonde hair and pale skin contrasted greatly with the dark colour. Black is my all time favourite colour on him for that reason!_

_My father was not happy in my choice of husband and when the nameplate on both my desk and door were changed to 'Special Auror, Rose Malfoy.' His face matched his red hair perfectly…Until it surpassed red and turned purple, his veins pulsing; not a pretty sight. I think, that even though he had been at the wedding…The fact that it was written made it all too real for him. He was never too fond of Scorpius, always calling him the "Ferret's son." You know, sometimes I find it hard to see why mum found him decent enough to marry, but then I remember the times when he'd take us to the theme park and pay for everything, when he used to read me bed time stories, how he bought me a dog when I was seven because I broke my arm falling out of a tree, how he'd pick me up if I was to tired to walk. Now, I can see the looks that he sends my mum's way, the subtle touches and glances and then I get it. I get why she married him. Sure, he has a bad temper, but so do I. She puts up with him because she loves him, a bit like I suspect Scorpius does._

_Hugo wasn't happy about it either. The minute he saw me and Scorpius together for the first time he seemed to have a personal vendetta against him and he often did whatever he could to make Scorpius' lie hell. I soon sorted him out. Weasley Temper. Got to be afraid of it, right?_

_One year after mine and Scorpius' wedding, I became pregnant with our first child, and, nine months later, we welcomed Nicholas Malfoy into the world. I was young, only just turned twenty-five, but it was worth it. He's eight years old now and a certain Gryffindor! We were going to call him Leo, both after the consolation and Leo Zabini, Scorpius' best friend and pseudo brother, but we made him Nicholas' Godfather instead. I loved the name Nicholas to much…Even if every time I say it I'm reminded of Sir Nicholas (or Nearly Headless Nick, as we all called him). I loved that ghost, he was by far my favourite ghost at Hogwarts._

_Although I'm a half-blood, our children are technically be pure-blood's; both sets of their grandparents have to have magical blood and qualities and, once Draco knew that he was okish with me and Scorpius being together. Eventually._

_Three years after Nicholas, Rachael was born. She's five years old now, and goes every where with a book. She can't stand to be without one, a sure sign for Ravenclaw, though my family are saying Gryffindor. There's even a bet going around on what house she's going to be in. Draco Malfoy bet Ravenclaw. Since she's the first female Malfoy in a very long time, he says that its okay for her to be in Ravenclaw. But no other house. He forbids it! Ha! I seem to be the only one not bothered about which house she's in. Well, we'll just have to see what happens when she goes to Hogwarts. _

_Two years after Rachael, we had Phoenix. The soon to be Slytherin. She is an absolute hellion, and a sneaky one at that. Only three years old and doing anything possible to drive us mad. You know what? Its working!_

_It's ironic that she might end up in Slytherin, seeing as how she looks more Weasley then any of her siblings. She has the red hair and freckles and she's getting the temper. The only Malfoy thing about her are her eyes. Grey, which looks strange on her. Fire hair, ice eyes. She's a beautiful child. Nicholas looks the most Malfoy, with Platinum blonde hair and sharp features, no freckles and pale skin, he, too, has grey eyes, but they boast flecks of bright blue in them. Rachael has curly, dirty blonde hair and my mothers deep brown eyes. She also seems to have my mothers smell of partchment, but I think that I'm making that up…_

_Anyways, tonight was extremely romantic. Scorpius took us for dinner at this small, quant, Italian restaurant/café and after that delicious meal, we went for a walk down by the river. The lights were lit and we held hands, something which we still do after a very long time of being together. It's the little touches that tell us that our loves still alive. A quick brush of our hands as we set the table, he places his hand on the small of my back as we walk, we touch our foreheads together briefly just before we go to sleep…They let us know that were on the right track. _

_Where was I? Ahh, yes. We laid down on the dock and watched the skies overhead, the stars twinkle, we just laid there in silence and listened to the world pass us by, stuck in our own little comfort bubble. I remember moving so that my head was resting against his chest, my hand over his heart and glancing out at the expass of deep blue water that the river held, reflecting the night sky above it. Then he tilted my head towards his and kissed me. Merlin, I sound like a school girl! You'd think after ten years of marriage and about five years of dating before hand that I'd be used to it, but I'm really not. Everytime is new, special and different and everyone sends tingles right down my spine, be it a kick peck on the cheek or a full, deep passionate kiss._

_When I was fifteen, I'd never had a moment. Now, Scorpius gives me one every single day. Whether he's aware of it or not I'm not sure, but Merlin, that man can kiss! I love him, so much for it. He makes me feel appreciated and I don't feel the need to have to change myself for him. The only thing he'd change about me is my job. Says its do dangerous. Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna give up my dream job, he can think again._

_Oh, which reminds me. We are double celebrating tonight as Scorpius got made the head of his department at St. Mungo's! He's the youngest in the History of the place, although I can tell he's bored of it. He need's some Pizzaz in his job..._

Scorpius entered the bedroom undetected by Rose, who was bent over the desk, scribbling furiously, a look of concentration on her beautiful face. He ran his hand through his platinum hair, making it stick up in different directions as he moved silently through their bedroom towards His Rose.

_And this house – it's the house I've always dreamed of! A living room, dining room, three bedroom's, 2 bathrooms, a spacious kitchen, garden, conservatory in a muggle neighbourhood…Its beautiful and peaceful and so worth the price. Our children can grow up here, well, they can grow up anyway, but here…It just feels better for them._

A hand fell onto her shoulder and she instinctively went into Auror mode. She pushed her chair out and spun around, taking her wand out of her back pocket and pointing it at the intruders neck.

It was Scorpius. Of course it was Scorpius, who else would it be? She apologized profusely and before putting her wand away.

He raised his eyebrow and opened his arms out for a hug, which she gratefully returned.

"Being an Auror has made you paranoid, my love." His deep voice floated through her ears. She huffed and buried her head further in his chest, causing him to chuckle. "Tell you what, you can pull those moves on me tonight," He said, his breath tickling her ear, his voice rumbling in his chest.

"Most deffinatly." She replied before moving her had and reaching up to give him a mind blowing kiss that…Well, it blew his mind. "That's just a preview." She whispered against his lips. He groaned and pulled her closer, trailing kisses from her ear down her neck, one hand reaching up for the one resting over his heart…A bit like he had done earlier in the night when they were laid on the docks, the other hand reaching around her waist, trying desperately to pull her closer.

"Daddy!" A child's voice yelled from down the down the hall. "Read me Alice n Wonderland!"

He groaned in annoyance before yelling his response over his shoulder; "Daddy's busy!"

"Hey, come on, the quicker you read her the story, the quicker she'll fall asleep and then we can spend the whole night un-interrupted." She reasoned, a wicked grin casting across her face. He too, smirked at the idea and, again, yelled over his shoulder, "Be right there, sweetie." They could hear a very faint "Yay!" and they both chuckled, Scorpius' head falling down onto her shoulder, his forehead pressed against the curve of her neck.

"Damn kids, so demanding. They get it from you, you know." He mumbled into her neck, closing his eyes at the feel of her fingers running through his hair.

"Daddy!" Rachael called out, annoyance colouring her tone.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back before saying to Rose, "You'd better be in bed by the time I get back." He ordered, peeling her top off, revealing her bra-less chest.

He moaned at seeing her, resisting the urge to touch her. "I mean it!"

"And you say I'm the demanding one." She said, unbuttoning his top before kissing him, their chests lightly touching.

"Merlin, Rose." He cupped her face and pecked her forehead before leaving, buttoning his top up, mumbling under his breath about 'Bratty kids', 'sexy wives' and 'Stupid Alice chasing the stupid rabbit…Why would you do that?"

Rose chuckled, watching her husband make his way to Rachael's room, thanking her lucky stars that she had such a wonderful husband. She went to get into bed, just as Scorpius had ordered before spotting her brand new diary on the desk. Her mother had given it to her as an anniversary present and she'd put in one entry already. She just needed to finish it.

_I have the best husband in the world. Always. Xxx_

A/N: There you have it, the final chapter to Their Story…I couldn't leave it like that, like one reviewer said, to many loose ends and questions.

I'm sorry to all those reviewers I haven't replied to, you'll get a reply shortly!

Thanks for sticking with this story guys 

Kelly

xxxxx 


End file.
